Operation Ochaco-chan!
by rubyxblade
Summary: Multi-shippers, I choose you! One shots about my favorite girl, Ochaco having some fun for once. T for convenience.
1. A Watched Pot or Mina Gets an Idea

Mina watched Ochaco walk across the classroom. She entered the room with a slight frown that bloomed into a smile for Iida. Then her face relaxed into a softer look until she sat. Midoriya waved and flashed his 100 watt grin, and she beamed back. But that was all. She didn't joke. She didn't stop to chat. Just two big smiles, one of them sadder than Mt. Lady's bank account.

Mina watched her for the rest of the day. As Ochaco identified parts of speech for Yamada-sensei. As she teamed up with Sero-kun for rescue maneuvers. In short, Ochoco was becoming an interesting puzzle.

Mina decided that the other girl had a crush on Midoriya-kun until a few days ago. It had been painfully obvious. She wasn't sure what happened, but Ochoco had come back from their Provisional License Exam a changed woman.

Mina did not like that at all. A girl like that needed a guy (or girl, but considering what she knew of Uraraka, it was a guy she wanted) to anchor her heart while she flew across the sky! In short, if she had to physically force every guy in class to ask Ochaco-chan out, that's what would happen.

Mina spent the rest of the day trying to figure out who would be first. The answer came rather easier than she thought.

Arisawa-sensei slouched in front of the class, "To continue yesterday's assignment, we're going to be pairing you up for rescue maneuvers again. We were able to hire the HUC, so today will not only be graded like a test, you'll also receive individual feedback." His slouch straitened and he suddenly became fierce, "Since Bakugo isn't with us yet, I can only say: Todoroki, take this as redemption! I want to see your rescue skills!"

He reached under his lectern, pulling out a box we knew too well. He reached in, "Iida with Kaminari." Mina waited patiently for her name to be called, "Mineta with Ashido." She glanced at the lumpy little hentai, and inspiration struck! Maybe Mineta needed a good girl to stop being so gross. Maybe he'd show Ochaco there were other fish in the sea! Well, in any case, he was male, interested in girls and probably knew something about being charming. Honestly, how else does a perv get girls to perv on if they don't know what girls like? It was very logical.

When they arrived at their spot, Mina surveyed the scene. "By the way, what did you do to rescue people?"

Mineta looked up, his tiny cape fluttering in the breeze, "It was simple, really." He picked off invisible lint, "Pop off a ball and use it to pull up people safe to move. A few stuck together is a rope. Plus, I'm small, so I can fit in tight spaces, find people, shore up structures. You?"

"Sort of similar. I can carve hand and footholds into almost any kind of material. I'm stronger than I look, so I can carry people. I'm also certified in CPR, so I can resuscitate, triage."

"How often do you practice mouth to mouth?"

"You know what, you little..." Mina smiled suddenly, "You know, I have a deal for you. I'll play along all day, and if I get the chance, I'll flash some flesh, mmm?" She ran hands over her curves, "All you have to do is ask Ochaco-chan on a nice date. Treat her right, and try not to perv her out. Can you do that?"

"Girls like her don't even go out on a friends date with guys like me."

Mina frowned, "Don't give up just yet. I'll make it happen. You have funds to take her out?"

"You're serious? You're not fighting with her or something? Don't try to use me, that's low. I know what you girls think."

"It's not like that." Mina shook her head, "I promise we're on good terms, I just think she needs to get out, have some fun. With a guy. Now, do we have a deal or what?"

Mineta eyed her lecherously, "You got it. Date is Friday night, dinner and a movie?"

"No pervy stuff at the movies."

"You get me a date, you make the rules. Maybe it'll turn out she really likes grape."

Mina struggled not to roll her eyes.

* * *

 **AN/** The rest of the story should be in first person. I truly suck at third, but this isn't Mina's story. Each story is self-contained, so you can skip ships (I don't participate in shipping wars! Please take out your angst somewhere else.) you can't stand. But, they'll be interconnected a little, too, and some boys will get multiple dates. **IF you have a song/boy or girl/idea PLEASE tell me! I love requests and I give credit!** (You can see for yourself, I have done this before in my Bleached Muses!) Let's get on gettin' it on. (Starting with the toughest ship. IS there a Mineta story out there? He's growing on me. Like fungus or bacteria...) ALSO! I use the spellings in the MHA wiki. **A beta would be cool. You wanna read it first? If you read/write English let me know! Review~! It's easy, and pain free! Also makes me happy!**


	2. Mindful of Mineta or Tale of a Perv

**_Mindful of Mineta or The Tale of a Perv_**

 _I wanna be your beef burrito_  
 _Am I making this perfectly clear?_  
 _I wanna be your love torpedo_  
 _Are you picking up the subtle innuendo here?_ \- Wanna B Ur Lovr - Weird Al

"Ochacho-chaaaan!" Mina shouted and waved.

I stopped, waiting for Pinky to catch up, "Hi, Mina-chan." I held open the door to the girl's locker room. "I saw you got paired with Mineta-kun." I gave her a commiserating smile.

Mina nodded, "Yeah, we aren't really compatible as a rescuing pair, but I suppose it went alright."

I raised my brows, I'd watched them on the CC after Koda and I rescued our HUCsters. "It sort of looked like you were having a blast out there."

"Yeah, he's funner than I thought! Who knew?"

"Toward the end..." I sat and started tugging at my boot, "Did you really accidentally melt off part of your costume? I thought the whole thing was acid proof."

"So did I, actually," she frowned as she poked at the hole burned out of the chest to show a bit of side boob. "Honestly, who knew it'd splash up like that? I mean, beside one of the science nerds, I suppose. I got points taken off for 'losing control of my quirk'." She giggled, and started peeling out of her costume, "About Mineta. You know, I know you didn't confirm or deny, but I think you've decided that falling for Midoriya-kun was a bad idea."

I looked up, a blush flashing in my cheeks, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about!" I dropped the other boot to the floor.

Mina shook her head again, this time it was slow and sarcastic somehow, "Yes you do, but that's okay. We're the kind of girls that fight for love! So, I'm calling this 'Operation Ochaco-chan' and the goal is to find a guy to fit in the Midoriya shaped hole in your heart."

"What?" I gave a pull on the hidden zipper in my costume, "I don't have a hole in my heart! Hero-ing is serious business. I want to focus on school and improving myself. I don't need or want a guy for that."

"No one needs a guy for that, but it wouldn't hurt to have some fun? Blow off steam? I know for a fact that you spend a lot of time in your room being miserable, or whatever you do in there all weekend. Wouldn't it be more fun to get out, have a good time on a guy? And maybe, just maybe... find someone who appreciates you as more than a friend?"

I pulled the zipper all the way, shrugging my arms free before looking up at Mina. Her black and yellow eyes looked so alien and sad. What would it hurt to get out? Midoriya was a good guy, and I've had a crush on him since the first time I touched him with my quirk. But he obviously didn't feel the same.

"Okay." I smiled, hoping I wouldn't regret this. "What's the plan?"

 **Friday...**

I stood in my room, Mina pawing though my closet as I looked over what gems I knew I didn't possess in my dresser. "It's just diner and a movie, right? I don't want to give Mineta-kun the wrong idea. I think jeans and maybe my green button up will work."

Mina pulled the blouse from my closet with a squint, "Well, this shirt definitely says, 'I don't want a second date'. It's probably for the best."

"I don't want him to feel bad!" I took the garment and held it up, "It's not that bad, surely."

"That blouse is for someone twice your age, sweetie." She hoisted her breasts, "I'm a little smaller in front than you, but we're probably close enough in size. I'll be right back!"

She returned with a silky, flouncy top in a soft raspberry color. It was very pretty, and I put it on right away. "Oh, It's great! Thanks, Mina-chan!"

She tapped her watch, "It's time to go! Have fun."

I took the elevator down to the first floor, and Mineta was waiting right at the banks, a single rose in his hand. "For my lady." He proffered the rose and I took it with a smile.

"Oh! Thanks, it's really pretty." I gave the short boy a grin, "Where are we going?" I followed him out toward the doors.

"I got permission to go to the movies, so we can stay up past curfew." His voice was slightly louder than it strictly had to be, and almost everyone turned to look at him. Or rather, us. Kaminari even gave him a thumbs-up, and I full body blushed.

"Oh, god," I whispered under my breath. I pressed on though, I don't like to break my word.

He held the door, and we both walked away from Alliance Heights. "So, thanks for offering to take me out, Mineta-kun."

"Minoru." He said, "Just Minoru if that's okay. Can I call you Ochaco-chan?"

"Oh," I giggled, "Of course that's fine! Minoru is nice, too."

His mouth quirked into a wide grin, "I have dinner planned first," he winked, "I hope you like tempura."

I blinked, who didn't like tempura? "Sure, that's fine." We walked away from the school, and deeper into Musutafu's city center. We stopped at a dimly lit restaurant.

"Here we are," He opened the door for me, and I took a step in. I immediately wanted to step out. Beside being dim, it was filled with couples. Adult couples. There was only one other teenager in evidence, and she was running the register with a bored expression.

"Uh?" I quailed, "Maybe we could..?"

"Table for two, my good man!"

The waiter shook his head with a put on sigh, "Right this way... sir."

I followed them in, and we sat at a little booth, thankfully sitting opposite each other. I went to pick up the menu when Minoru tsked. "Ochoco-chan, I'll order for us. Don't worry, I'll make sure to think about your figure."

I wanted to laugh and then I wanted to kick his shins. "Thanks," I said with a tiny bite of acid.

He just bobbed his head with a smarmy grin, "My pleasure." He waved a stubby hand, "Garçon?"

I was raised to be a polite child. A good person. I almost couldn't contain an eye roll, or the intense need to drop to my knees and combat roll right back to the dorms. The waiter came back with another long sigh, "What can I get for you?"

"The honeymoon special tempura." Minoru smiled at me, "We'll share it."

"Tea!" I squeaked, my blush already exploding as the waiter gave me a look that managed to combine pity and inquisitiveness. "I need tea."

"I hope you like vegetables," Mineta settled down into his seat.

I nodded, "Yes, that's fine, but why is it called the honeymoon special?"

We wiggled his eyebrows, but then the waiter came back, pouring our tea. I think he may have signaled me, just to make sure I was safe, but what could I say? I was here willingly. Mostly. In any case, I gulped down the boiling hot tea, just to pour myself another cup.

The waiter returned again, this time a large smile on his patient face, "Your dinner, sir, mademoiselle." He set the platter on the table, steam rising from piles of golden tempura. I smiled in anticipation, at least Minaru couldn't take this from me. Then my eyes widened uncontrollably. I was wrong. "Happy Honeymoon!" His sly smile slipped to me, "Enjoy."

I stared at the plate Mineta made for himself. Carrots, burdock root, delicately sliced chilies... And I could see the ones meant for me, lotus root, avocado, and was that banana? I blanched. I may have been brought up a good girl, but I've been to school. I even love the internet and reading slightly naughty manga. This was sex food! Aphrodisiacs!

"Ugh, I don't think I'm hungry. Maybe just tea."

He frowned a little, but stacked his plate, "Sure, no problem. I hope you'll enjoy the movie I picked."

I fervently hoped so. I had done research, though, making sure none of the theaters in town were showing something I wouldn't watch. There were a few horror movies showing, but I can withstand them. All the tea would help with that anyway.

After what seemed like half the night, but was closer to twenty minutes later, Mineta payed for 'our' meal, and we walked to the theater. It was almost pleasant, though I admit, I was a little hungry. Maybe I could get some popcorn or something.

We ended up seeing 'Shoplifters', a movie I'd seen before and really liked. All though the movie, I expected to have to try and wriggle free from questing fingers or worse, but he didn't do anything more than steal my popcorn. It was the best part of the date.

When we walked back to UA and our dorm, I wondered weather I'd blown the dinner thing out of proportion. It was odd, but it was also tempura. It wouldn't have killed me to be kinder and eat it. And all the weirdness was pretty common from the other teen. I realized with a suddenness that kinda hurt that if anything, it was me who made it weird.

We came to the doors, which he flashed his ID at to buzz us in. "I'm sorry if I ruined our date." I twisted my fingers into the hem of Mina's shirt, sliding the material between the digits, "I really had a lot of fun at the movies."

His hands came up to his height, my hips, rubbing quick circles on top of my jeans. "If you're really sorry..." He gave me a sly smile. His hand tightened as I was too shocked to move, "A kiss wouldn't be too much."

"Oh! Yes!" I danced away from his questing fingers, "I mean. No. No! Too much. Not on the first date!" I blushed from my toes up.

"You're right, of course, my princess." He sighed, "It was worth a try."

* * *

 **AN/** I had another song, then this one popped on my playlist, and I laughed so hard, I was literally trying to breathe. ROFL Ah, Mineta, you rascal. Shoplifters is a real movie. :) Looked like a nice, bland, neutral movie that a girl like Ochaco might like. Minaru keeps his word, too, I suppose! **Please read the first AN! I need requests! Date ideas! I do give credit.** I take ass and kick names! **Thanks for reading, please post a review!** See that little box down there? You can write in it! Yay!


	3. Law Abiding Date or Iida is a Gentleman

_Gold watch, diamond ring  
I ain't missin' not a single thing  
And cufflinks, stick pin  
When I step out I'm gonna do you in - Sharp Dressed Man by ZZTop_

When I came down for breakfast the next morning, I was shocked to find Tenya waiting by the girl's elevator, his litre of orange juice already half gone. He was already better dressed than most Saturday mornings. Instead of his soft cotton tee and athletic short combo that left his engines bare, he had on a button up shirt and neatly pressed slacks.

I hastily pulled my own shirt down, making sure there was no skin showing between it's hem and the top of my pajama pants. There's actually a rule about it, and though I love him like a brother, I really hate being lectured. Thank goodness there was no rule about wearing pajamas in the common areas!

"Good morning!" He greeted in a cheery voice, "Can I get you anything?"

I blinked a little, completely taken aback by his stranger than usual words. "Uh? I was going to have a cup of tea and whatever Bakugo-kun made." I frowned, "Like every Saturday. Are you okay?"

"Decidedly not." He replied with his mouth down-turned, "Come over here, tell me what transpired last night."

I followed him though the living area over to one of the dining tables next to the kitchen. A couple of our classmates were squabbling over what smelled suspiciously of Tamagoyaki and mandarin slices. I know we have bananas, too, and I smiled at Iida, "Do you mind grabbing me a cup of tea?" If he's gone, I can get breakfast alla Bakugo.

"Sugar?"

"One lump," I replied, making as if to sit, and then scrambling up to grab a plate and fight for my share as soon as his back was turned. I returned triumphant, and managed a bite before he set a double-glazed mug of steaming tea at my place. "So, what's up?"

"I saw you going out last night with Mineta, and to be honest, I think I speak for everyone here as to being confused."

I nodded thoughtfully as I speared and ate a few mandarin slices. "I understand, but as a friend, I don't want you to be upset, all right?" He nodded back, his quick jerks making me smile, "Mina-chan and I decided I needed to get out more." I tried a path he might agree with, "To get to know my classmates better."

"Improving camaraderie is important, but..." He sighed, "Mineta?"

I smiled at him, "I know, but it's a start. He told Mina-chan he could take me out, and he did. It wasn't painful, and although he tried to get a kiss from me, nothing really happened." I ate more of the omelette, "Besides, it was kinda fun, I'm looking forward to going out again with some one new."

"How about me?" The offer was unexpected, for him and me, "I was going to visit my brother and his wife today. It's just a train ride and lunch, but I could call it a date, if you want."

My eyes were wide, and a felt a grin widen, Iida was already my friend. I was pretty sure he wouldn't try anything even remotely pervy on me. "I'd really like that," I reached out to touch his hand, "A date with one of my best friends."

He smiled in a way I'm not sure I'd seen before, it was small and gentle, somehow, "Go ahead and get ready, we will need to leave soon if we're to catch the train to Hosu."

"Okay!" I grabbed my now empty plate, "Thanks for this Iida-kun. I'm really excited to meet some of your family." I stood and nudged him with my elbow, an old game, as he reacted with a poke to my arm. "I'll be less than twenty minutes. Will that work?"

He nodded, and I trotted off to the elevators and a shower. I thought about the clothes that Iida was wearing, and decided that my favorite sundress and a cardigan would work. I could wear my new heeled dress shoes, too! I smiled to myself, meeting his family will be as nice as going home to see my own.

I erupted from the elevator, eager to go and see the infamous Hosu City. I was surprised to see Deku and Todoroki-kun chatting with my 'date'. Three sets of eyes turned on me, and I think none of them blinked.

"You look wonderful, Ochaco-chan."

Midoriya blushed scarlet, "Oh! Yeah, absolutely!"

"Uraraka?" Todoroki tipped his head in that way he does when curious, "Why are you dressed up this early?"

It was my turn to blush, though Tenya gave the other boy a crunch on the shoulder, "We're going out today." He smiled at me again, his glasses catching the sun though the windows, "This dress is very appropriate and you should say so."

If you didn't know he was capable of it, you wouldn't know that Shouto could blush. His winter cheek and ear pink so delicately, each time I saw it was a little gift. I smiled encouragingly at the taciturn boy. "Of course. Uraraka always dresses appropriately."

As good as a full blown compliment from anyone else! I giggled, "Thank you, Todoroki-kun." I faced Tenya, "I'm ready, do I need anything else?"

Tenya shook his head, "No, I'm pleased to escort you. We should hurry, though." He pushed one hand out, and I froze for a half second before putting my hand in his. We walked away from Alliance Heights hand in hand, with a very shocked audience.

We walked all the way to the train station, though not hand in hand. We both used our passes to board the train, and sat facing each other, both on the window seat. I leaned against the window, watching Tenya wipe his glasses with his shirt tail.

"So, I was curious. What were you talking about with Deku and Todoroki-kun?"

"Nothing much. Midoriya stopped to talk to me, and I told him about your," he made air quotes, "mission with Mineta." He sighed, "Then Todoroki stopped to ask Midoriya something, and we just started talking. That's all. Besides, you came down only a few minutes later."

"Okay," I agreed, why would he lie about something like that? "So how long was this supposed to take?"

"The train is about 45 minutes. Lunch with my brother could take awhile, but I should have you home before dark."

"I didn't get to see Hosu when.." I shrugged, "Sorry, you probably don't want to talk about that."

Tenya sobered, "It wasn't the best day of my life."

"Hey, forget about it." I shook his knee and he gave me a tolerant look, "I have an idea, do you like card games?"

 **...later**

"Hosu City station, Hosu City station!" The PA sounded as I slapped down my hand.

"Thank god. You were really kicking my butt."

Tenya laughed, "I was so close to 500!" He tossed his cards on the discards and I gathered them to put back in my purse. You literally never knew when a deck of cards and a pencil will come in handy.

We stood together outside the Hosu train station, and I looked at the city. "It's nicer than I thought," I said, "I can see why your brother chose to stay here."

"Yeah." He started away from the station, "I didn't get it at first. I mean, why would he want to stay in the city where he almost died?" He stopped, pointing at a three story building, "But this is where his dreams came true. He stopped crime. He helped people everyday. That's where his offices were located. He met his wife here."

I smiled, "That's pretty romantic. I hope I find a place like this someday, then."

I followed Tenya as he seemed to lose himself in thought. When he spoke again it was gentle, "You will. If I'm sure of anything, it's that there's a place out here that you'll make your own."

"Thanks." My smile disappeared as I watched him from the corner of my eye. Was he talking about a future he didn't see himself sharing in? Or maybe his future seemed uncertain while to him, mine seemed so bright and sunny? "You will too. You're a person that people will love."

He nodded, "Thank you for that. We are almost to our destination." He gestured at a cafe. "I'm very glad you could come here with me today."

I nodded, my smile returning. The cafe was a perfect picture of what a cafe should look like. It was a bright, sunny day, there were two little trees with ivy twisting artfully over them. The awning was long and striped in red and white, shading French double doors. One door was open, inviting, and the inside had a mix of humanity, all eating, drinking and talking together.

As we entered, though I'd never seen his brother before, I knew exactly who it was. Tenya and his brother looked so alike I giggled a little, "There they are. You two are so cute!"

"Huh?" He paused shooting me an astonished look, "Cute? Me and Tensei? No, I don't think so." His hand shot out in his quick chop and his ears pinked. I couldn't help but to giggle again. Yeah, he was definitely cute.

Tensei waved, and his wife smiled, standing to offer me a chair. Tenya quickly took it from her, pulling it out for me. I sat, and he tucked me in handily. "Tensei, Kazane-san, this is my friend Uraraka Ochaco-chan."

"Oh?" Tensei smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you, Uraraka-san." He elbowed Tenya with an even wider smile.

"She's my friend, as I believe I've stated." Tenya paled, "Just friends."

"Dear." Kazane grinned, "They're always like this. We've been dying to meet some of Tenya-kun's friends. It's very nice to meet you, may I call you Ochaco-chan?"

"Yes! Please, you too, Iida-san." I picked up my menu, "Do you meet here often?"

Tenya hummed an affirmative, "Every other Saturday, if there's nothing going on at school."

My menu was in French, although the descriptions were Japanese. "I have no idea what to order!"

Kazane skimmed her menu, "The tomato soup is to die for, Ochaco-chan."

"I always get the beef bourguignon, but I think you'll really like the French Onion soup, if you want something like that."

"You said Ochaco-chan likes sweets, right?" Tensei added, which made both Tenya and I blush.

"I- I may have mentioned it once. Once!"

"Of course." Tensei winked at me and I laughed, "Maybe once. Anyway, there's crepes, they'd be right up your alley. I'm going for the cassoulet."

"Crepes? I love crepes! Oooh, they do a ham, cheese and hollendaise. That sounds so good!"

We lunched and talked for what felt like half the day, enjoying each other's company. Tensei was a lighthearted soul and his wife was endlessly sweet. I felt a longing to go and see my own family, to bask in their love for a day. When Tenya announced that we'd better be getting back, I almost cried.

I sopped up the last of the strawberries and clotted cream with a chunk of pound cake. "I had a wonderful time. Thank you so much for making me feel so welcome."

"Anything for Tenya's..." Tensei shot his brother a look, "friend."

"Dear, really." Kazane chided her husband, "Leave it. It was a pleasure to meet you, too Ochaco-chan. Please come and meet with us again."

Tenya stood, coming around to pull my chair, "It was good to see you. Tell mom and dad hi for me, too."

We left the charming cafe, and walked slowly back to the train station. Tenya looked lost in thought, and I enjoyed the bustle of Hosu. "They mean well."

"Huh?"

"My brother, Kazane-san. They think I'm hiding my school life from them."

I shook my head, "I think they just like to see you happy. You should smile more often, it suits you."

He smiled then, "Thank you, Ochaco-chan. I mean it, I'm glad you came with me."

"It was a lovely, Tenya-kun. Maybe next time, we can go see my family."

"I'd like that."

* * *

 **AN/** The train is killing me. It takes 45 min for Midoriya to get to Kofu. It takes nearly 2 hours to get from Kofu to Shibuya. Somewhere on that line is Hosu City. So! Writer's magic keyboard! The breakfast thing will come up again! I love the idea that Bakugo can cook. (as a housewife, when my husband cooks, it's one of my favorite things) This one was hard. It gave me feels. It's too early for feels. In the manga, he doesn't have a wife (that we know of), but Tensei seemed like the kind of guy that would carry on his family's quirk. **Please review! It would make my day!** **Also, I have gotten no requests yet! Don't be shy! I'm super nice.**


	4. Not a Date or Ojiro Gives a Reason

_Don't look back  
We got thrown into this  
Just like that  
_ _Living fast, I know we're new to this - Find Our Way by Midnight Kids_

As soon as I could convince Iida that all I wanted to do was change and get some studying done, I fled upstairs.

I couldn't do this.

There had only been two dates. One I didn't care about and the other turning into something that made me care too much. My mind was reeling.

If I had to do this 12 more times? I wasn't sure I could handle it.

I frantically knocked on Mina's door, thankful she and I lived near each other. I heard some movement, and she opened the door, her lips rising into a smile, "Hey! Great timing!"

I interrupted her harshly, "No. No, I can't! I can't do this anymore."

"Huh?" She leaned against the frame, "You know, come in. I have someone here you ought to meet, okay?"

"Fine," I snaked around the pink girl and stood in absolute shock.

Ojiro-kun was sitting in her desk chair, his tail wrapped around his lap. "Oh! I'm sorry. I-I..." I did a double take, "Mina-chan, I already know Ojiro-kun." I backed up a step, "Honestly, I didn't mean to intrude."

Mina grabbed my arm, pushing me onto her bed, "Sit. You should hear him out. Then I'll hear you out. Maybe you can help each other. Ojiro, please tell Ochaco-chan what you were telling me."

He patted his tail, "I think I should be your next date. Please, I promise, I won't try even the smallest thing. I just want you to come to my Taijutsu exhibition. Cheer for me. I'll make sure to give you spending money. Just..." He threw a pleading look at Mina, "You think this even has a chance at working?"

"You found me, dummy." She picked at a fingernail, "But, I do."

"Why?" I asked, curious now, "If you just want me to come cheer for you, and you don't even want to be near me, then why?"

"It's not like that. You're a great girl, but I like..." His voice trailed off, "I like someone else. If we walk out of here together tomorrow, like a date, well, maybe she'll see it. Maybe I can get her to go with me."

"She's said no?" I asked, "You at least gave her a chance?"

"I did." He pulled on the tuft of his tail, making a face before finishing, "I asked her to go, I know she's not doing anything else. She literally told me she was just gonna zone out."

"Oh." I frowned along with Mina, "Maybe she's not into you."

He rolled his eyes, "If so, then that's the way it is. This way, at least, she'll see I might just be desirable."

Mina nodded, "All right. So, I think we can help him. How can we help you?"

I chewed my bottom lip, but in the essence of fairness after a confession like that, I started talking, "Today, Iida took me to visit with his brother and sister-in-law. It was fun! We had a good time." I shrugged, "But I think Iida..." I felt like a rat. "I think he likes me. Like like."

Ojiro cocked his head, "Iida? Well, yeah. Everyone knows that. You're one of the four people who talks to him without any other reason than you want to."

"Oh no! He likes me? Do you talk about it? Is this locker gossip?" I was going to hyperventilate.

"Nothing like that." Ojiro soothed while Mina attempted to hide her giggles behind a hand, "You don't like him back that way? Could you?"

"Sure, I could. He's good-looking, passionate, and even if he acts weird sometimes, he's actually pretty gentle. He'll be a great hero." I dropped backward to lay on the bed, "No. He's my friend. I am positive I don't feel like that toward him."

"Then we can help each other. You want him to see that you're not ready to come home with him, and she'll see that I'm with you, even for an evening." He scrubbed a hand through his short locks, making a few spikes stand in its wake, "Believe me, Ochaco-chan, everybody's eyes are on you since your date with Mineta. They're wondering what's up. Wondering if you've gone insane. And now that I find out that we're in the same boat, so to speak; well, let's go on a date."

His enthusiasm was contagious. So, with Mina looking on, I acquiesced, "It's a date."

 **Sunday Night**

"Ochaco-chan," Ojiro smiled as his tail swept forward to brush my hand, "You look amazing if a tad over-dressed."

"We're playing the part, right?" I returned his smile, "But if I'm able to look pretty while watching you, your mystery woman might learn she should make just a little more effort for you."

Coyly, I swished my skirt and did a little turn. We met in the busy common room, and in the evening, most of our group was right here. The sounds of a four-handed racing game blared from the television. The voices of the four racers shouting at the screen or each other dominated the room. The girls, minus me, were sitting in the dining room around a table playing Rich Man.

I allowed my gaze to wander to Midoriya. He sat on the couch watching the game while doing his sitting cardio. His arms were moving in sets of twenty as he alternated strikes and punches. His eyes lifted, feeling my gaze, and I turned away.

"I'm ready," I gestured, pitching my voice for his ears only, "There's a floating hand of cards in the dining area if you want to leave out the back doors?"

"Delighted," he said with a chuckle loud enough to carry. "We'd better go so I have time to warm up." That was quietly said, his tail elevating to brush my back in a feather-light touch that indicated the rear doors. It had startled me, but I immediately decided to ignore any such touches. They weren't for me, after all.

We left walking closely together toward the doors that led out to the student gym and other school training areas. As I followed him out, I wondered why I hadn't known that there was a taijutsu team here at UA. Or even that UA held tournaments when Ojiro tuned abruptly, heading away from school grounds.

He grinned at me, "The front would have been better, but..." His previous nervousness evaporated, "I really hope this works. I just can't afford to be so emotional before an exhibition."

I nodded in sympathy. I certainly knew that feeling, "Will there be any other UA students there?"

"Yes." He paused at a blinking signal before crossing the road, "Actually, UA's taijutsu club will be there, though only the top five get to compete. It's a real honor to be chosen." His tail went to drape over his shoulder, and his voice was sure and steady, his bearing straight and proud and I smiled at him again. Toru-chan better wake up. He was a catch. "You can sit anywhere," he reached into his gi, pulling out a wallet and flashing a couple of 100 yen notes, "Please have a good time." He scooped up my hand, ignoring the blush that streaked up my neck as he pressed the money into my palm, "Even my fake dates will be well taken care of. Even though I'm not there to see you smile."

I giggled, pocketing the cash, "I'm having a great time so far. Thanks, Ojiro-kun."

We walked the rest of the way in a cloud of companionable talk. We covered all the bases, the classes we took outside our shared classroom, what we did in our free time, any and everything. I knew that by the time we got back to Alliance Heights I'd have another good friend. He led us to a brightly lit sports center not too far from campus. There were people of all ages trickling through the doors that had been thrown open to the early evening air.

"This is where I leave you." He adjusted the fall of his gi, "I'll come find you between sets if I get the chance. Or if I get eliminated." He laughed in a nervous way again, and I was sorely tempted to give him an encouraging hug. A stain of pink washed over his nose and cheeks, "I can't thank you enough, Ochaco-chan."

He jogged in, not waiting for the flustered reply that caught in my throat. I followed him more slowly, finally stopping in wonder, staring at the interior. Food, souvenirs, and booths of all kinds crowded the floor. There seemed to be no end to the twinkling of tiny strung lights and gaily glowing paper lanterns.

"It's not what someone might expect at a taijutsu exhibition, right?"

The voice, low with a light rasp made me turn, my answer again catching on my lips as I saw who was speaking. He was tall, a little bulkier than the last time I'd seen him at the Sport's Festival last May. His hair still fanned around his head in a lavender halo and smoked amethyst eyes sparked at my stunned silence.

"You remember me?" He smiled, the sleepiness of his eyes turning to assessment as he swept my body with his gaze. He waited a moment, probably wondering if I was going to fall for his trick. I fought a sense of trepidation, and I was about to step back when he opened his mouth again, "We're off school grounds, that'd be illegal if that's what got you tongue-tied."

"I-it.." I was tempted to lie, to pretend that he hadn't just scared the life out of me. "Uh?" That was no better as I blushed again. He was a UA student after all. He could be trusted not to use his quirk out where he'd get in trouble if anyone found out. I took a steadying breath, "I'm sorry." I put on a bright smile, "What was your name again?"

"Shinso Hitoshi," He smiled again, that same disarming Cheshire grin I'd seen back then.

"Uraraka Ochaco," I willed myself to calm, "You're right though, I really didn't expect to see all this stuff."

"You came with the club president." He jerked a thumb over his shoulder, "And I'm positive I haven't seen you at the club meetings or any other shows."

"Are you asking if I'm here with him? Or for him?" I raised my brows, my smile becoming real as he scratched the back of his neck.

His smile never faltered, "Either?"

"For. I have to find seats still, but I was going to check out the food booths. So..." I paused, a lingering feeling of shyness making me want to end the conversation.

"I can sit with you? Explain things?"

I was surprised once again by his pleasant nature, so I nodded agreeably, "Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you, Shinso-kun."

We wandered the booths until we found snacks, and we ended up buying a stick of yaki tomorokoshi and a sack of sticky dango each that I would share with Mashirao if he did come to find me. We found seats, and once again I was faced with Shinso as he settled in next to me.

We watched as a few different age groups pulled off some impressive demonstrations. My eyes widened in amazement as I watched an elderly woman do what amounted to a martial ballet. I could do this! Just think of how much more versatile of a hero I could be if I learned more about this kind of thing! I thought back to how excited I'd been to learn from Gunhead, and silently resolved to ask Ojiro if he'd mind teaching me some moves.

Shinso watched me, his mouth in a small upturn, "You like this kind of thing?"

"Don't you?" I laughed, "I was just thinking this kind of thing could come in handy. A way for me to really toughen up and expand as a hero."

"That's why I'm here. After that Midoriya kid beat me..." He shyly looked away, his shoulders slumping, "It was a hard lesson. My quirk isn't made for hero work, but it's all I've ever wanted to be."

"It could be useful." I mused, "But I'm the same way. I mean, I know how you're feeling. I interned with Gunhead, and learned so much! I'd like to learn more martial arts, make myself even more useful in a crisis."

He nodded, his smile unspooling a bit more, "Is that why you're here?"

"No." It was my turn to avert my eyes. "I agreed to come to help Ojiro-kun. And myself, I guess."

He watched me as I brought my gaze around to study him again. He tilted his head, "I feel like there's more to this story."

I nodded, feeling my cheeks burst into flames, "My friend Mina..." I told him what happened, both to me and on my dates so far. I had no idea why I said so much, and it tickled my mind that maybe he'd used his quirk on me. Ultimately, it didn't matter if he did. Telling someone else how I'd been feeling this weekend was something of a relief. "So that's why I'm here." I trained my eyes on Mashirao watching him use his tail as a third hand, "A date; though my date is down there right now kicking the crap out of someone." I blew a breath out in a raspberry, "And I'm eating enough dango to kill the average person."

"You can only date someone in your class?"

"Huh?" I glanced back up into sleepy purple eyes, "No? I mean, I'm me, so if I want to date someone, I will." I pumped a fist and smiled at Hitoshi.

"Then I'm taking you out next Friday night." He showed me his over-bright grin again and I tried to shake my head. "I won't force you to do anything, but I've really enjoyed sitting here, killing you with dango." He pulled out his last stick, and I eyed it with a loud groan. He popped it in his own mouth this time, sucking off one of the skewered balls.

"Sure." I dug in my purse for a pen and scratched out my email address on a gum wrapper, "Just let me know when and where to meet."

* * *

 **AN/** Well, I had a nice note all planned out.. LOL Thank you to Tasia'sENDLESSDreams who beta'd this for me. Yaki tomorokoshi is a stick of corn with a soy/mirin glaze. Sounds delicious. Dango...there's many different kinds. Some I liked, some, not so much... lol Anyway, thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment! Koda is next. Don't worry, Shinso is right after.


	5. A Quiet Date or Koda Gets His Feet Wet

_The waves that crashed upon_  
 _The rocks that you were trying to step along_  
 _And in my head I heard them play a song_  
 _For you and me - Lost at Sea by Zedd ft Ryan Tedder_

The lights were all blazing merrily when Mashirao and I neared UA. Students were still heading back to the dorms, but enough were on the streets to still provide a cozy atmosphere. I ambled along at his side, wondering why he'd been so quiet on the way back.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to sit with you," he said suddenly, making me nearly trip on my own feet. "I saw you were sitting with that Shinso guy. He's bad news, Ochaco-chan."

"I know you feel like he used you in the Sports Festival."

Mashirao's tail whipped in a tight arc like an angry cat, "Because he did use me. He violated my mind. I can't forgive that."

I watched the ground, my feet eating up the space to Alliance Heights as I thought about what he said. I'd seen it. Ojiro-kun gave up fighting in the finals because of Shinso. Midoriya had his own body turned against him. His quirk was strong, and it was in no way cute or easy to live with.

"He wants to be a hero." I nodded along to myself. "Anything he did was aimed at getting him to the top. We all betrayed someone or something at the Sports Festival. Even you."

"Not like that."

His voice was small, and I knew in my heart that he understood what I was saying. We each would have gladly torn the crown from Bakugo, Iida, Todoroki, or Tokoyami. We were playing to win, by any means necessary. I did things I wasn't proud of, and felt jealousy rise in me when Bakugo ascended as first place.

"I get it, Mashirao-kun." I paused, making him do the same, "Thank you for watching out for me." He nodded, and I wanted to wipe the miserable look off his face. I didn't want Toru-chan to see him at anything but his best, so I summoned a real smile, "Thank you for tonight. I really did have a fantastic time. And I couldn't be prouder that my date brought home first place!" His lips curled in pride then, hefting the trophy that shone in the celestial light, "Thank you for a wonderful date."

We walked into the dorm together, him holding the door with his tail and grinning as half the class surrounded him asking about the trophy he was carrying. I felt my lips lift in shared happiness as I slipped away.

I found myself in my room, and plonked down in front of my laptop in under seven minutes. Eagerly, I checked my e-mail, and saw the message:

 _Meet me Friday at seven. Front gates. -Hitoshi_

I went to bed with a blush riding my cheeks.

 **Wednesday**

Present Mic leaned against the teacher's podium as we all listened to Kirishima read poetry aloud. His English wasn't bad, and I was easily able to follow along. He sat and Mic clicked his book closed as the bell rang.

"Yyyeaahhh!" Mic's eyes gleamed, "Finish the reading for tomorrow. There will be a quizzzz!"

"Ugh." I leaned back dropping the book in my bag, "I wish we were reading almost anything else."

Satou leaned over, "What if it were epic poetry?"

"I take it back." I giggled, "Are you ready for Midnight?"

Koda turned in his seat and signed while speaking quietly, "I have tickets to the new exhibit at the aquarium."

I raised my eyebrows and Satou grinned at the quiet boy, but turned to me, "He's talking to you," he stage-whispered.

I was surprised as I turned interested eyes on the other boy who's neck pinked delicately. He opened his mouth, and his fingers flashed before he lay them on his knees. "I'm sorry, Koda-kun, what did you say?"

He took a breath and his eyes tracked the door as Ms. Midnight swayed in and set up her things. "My dad was hired by the Musutafu Aquarium to set up their Caribbean exhibit, and tonight there is a gala being held. He wants me to come, and I watched you go with Mineta-kun and Ojiro-kun, and if it's not too much, I have tickets..." He swallowed, his hands moving again, "Would you mind going with me? It's tonight as soon as we get done with practicals."

I could practically feel Mina's approving stare, but I would have gone even had this silly game not commenced. Not only do I love any chance at all to dress up, but I love the ocean and aquariums, and Koda was possibly the nicest boy in class. I gave him a happy grin, "I would love to."

 **Later**

The Aquarium was festooned with lights of all kinds, making it look as if I'd been transported to an oceanic fae realm. I tugged at my dress, picking out tiny unseen lint as Koda shifted his feet staring at the tuxedoed security who were waiting to check the invitation he held in a shaking hand.

"You can do this," I encouraged with a smile. "We both look like we belong, and your dad is inside waiting, right?"

He sighed, "My father is deaf. That's why I sign. Just speak to him like you'd talk to anyone else, okay?"

"Oh." He looked upset, like that admission had cost him something. "Do you think I will embarrass you?"

"No!" His fingers closed hard and fast, "No," the same sign, slower and doubled, "I didn't mean it that way. I was afraid you'd be embarrassed." That admission was as quiet as the grave.

I looked toward the aquarium, "Teach me a little. How about, 'Hello, my name is Ochaco.'

He smiled, the first one I'd seen since earlier tonight when I'd shown up right on time. I laughed a little, but he turned me with those large hands, making me face him. I stilled my thoughts and listened intently.

"First of all, speak normally." He said, "And try to be yourself. Smile. Body language is very important, and it tells more about you than you know." It came out in a rush as he lowered his hands to mine. His gentle hands puppetting mine.

"Hello." He held his hand facing me all his fingers up like I was about to wave. "Easy. Good."

"My." He put my hand to my chest and mimicked it with his dominant hand.

He nodded, a bit of encouragement, "Then hold your left hand almost like a finger gun, thumb down." He positioned my hand on it's side, "Just like that. With your other hand atop your gun..." He positioned my hand again, "Make an 'o'..." He followed with the rest of my name in romanji, "There. That's it. Just practice, and don't worry if you screw up." His kind eyes met mine, "That you wanted to learn, that's what counts."

"Thanks, Koda-kun. And thank you for asking me to come meet your dad. I love the ocean."

His eyes were bright as he led me toward the doors. I practiced as we were passed through security and Koda led me toward a man that didn't remind me of Koda-kun at all. He had a full head of bushy black hair, and eyes shadowed by rimless glasses. He smiled and shook hands with everyone around him, a slim gentleman interpreting all the while.

"Dad?" Koda-kun signed and his father bestowed the exact same smile Koda had given when I asked to learn. He signed, and the translator looked away, drinking deeply from a bottled water. "Please meet my friend."

"Hi." I made the signs with care, and Koda-san watched me with interest, "My name is Ochaco."

He signed back slowly, and Koda-kun took up the thread, "I'm glad you could come, Ochaco-chan. Please enjoy the exhibit."

"Thank you, I will." I gave him a smile, and the older man who smiled just the same as Koda smiled back.

He signed again to Koda, making his son blush, so I decided to not ask. Instead, Koda led me away, and we wondered the rooms full of sea life together. After oohing and ahhing over his father's exhibit, we were seated at a table near the back of the room, where we had a truly delicious meal.

The autumn evening was still warm and sunset streaked the city like a sky-sized watercolor as Koda summoned a cab, and we took a ride back to UA. I watched the city go by, a small smile curling my lips as we sat in friendly silence.

Koda signed, his fingers touching his lips as he moved them toward me, "Thank you." His smile lit up the gathering night.

* * *

 **AN/** There IS Japanese sign. And it's way cuter than ASL, but I couldn't find the signs I needed for that. SO. Suspend belief! Thank you to my friend Tasia'sENDLESSDreams who helped make it readable!


	6. An Accidental Date or Shinso Blushes

_Cinderella said to Snow White_  
 _How does love get so off course_  
 _All I wanted was a white knight_  
 _With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse - This Kiss by Faith Hill_

Mina was waiting for us in the living room, her legs curled underneath as she flipped though the latest Newtype magazine. She looked up, her gold on black eyes shining as she closed the magazine and got up to follow me to the elevators. I bid Koda a good night as the boy's elevator arrived to take him up.

"You don't even need me anymore!" She gave me a tiny fist pump as we waited for the other car to arrive, and I blushed. I didn't need her in the first place; but I had to admit, my life had certainly gotten much more interesting after Operation Ochaco-chan.

I shook my head, "I do still need you." She bumped my shoulder, "I haven't found anyone to fill that Midoriya shaped hole in my heart yet, so your work isn't over."

The elevator chimed gently, and we stepped in, "That's so awesome, because I've gotten a few more dates lined up!"

"I.." I giggled, "I have a date on Friday. I'm sorry, I should have said something."

"Ohhh!" The elevator moved to our floor, "Who is it?"

"Shinso Hitoshi?"

I watched her as her face closed in thought. She glanced back up, "That brainwashing guy? From the Sports Festival?"

"Not you too?"

"No?" She shrugged, "He was kinda hot." She stepped out at our floor, and I followed, "Just leave the weekend open. I have it all booked up for you."

 **Friday**

I pulled my cardigan tighter as I waited for Shinso to show up. I saw him out of the corner of my eye as he jogged close. He slowed before he reached me, sliding on a leather-trimmed jean jacket, and smiling as he caught his breath.

"Sorry!" He ran fingers though hair that looked freshly washed, "I was training and had to shower before meeting you, because, you know, date."

"Right," I laughed, "date."

His shadow-rimmed purple eyes blinked, "You're not calling this a date?"

"Oh!" I clapped a hand to my mouth, "No! Of course!" I backpedaled, with a giggle, "Let's start over, okay? Let's see, I'm happy to see you again, Shinso-kun."

"Hitoshi, if you don't mind, Ochaco-chan?"

I smiled, enjoying his easy going manner, "Yeah, Hitoshi-kun." I tipped my head as he continued to watch me, "So.." I shrugged, "Was I supposed to choose where to go on our date?"

"Oh!" He reached a hand up to rub his neck, "No, I thought we could go to Tokyo, see the Skytree."

"Really? That's so cool, but won't it be busy, Friday night and all?" I blushed, "Do you want me to go get some money? I don't think I have that much right now, but I do have some stashed in my room, it won't take very long at all!"

Hitsoshi's brow furled and he shook his head, setting his hair to wagging, "Hey, it's my treat, okay?" He flicked out his hand, motioning toward the train station, "Plus, it's not like we can go during the week, and busy is good."

We walked to the train station, talking about our differences. The differences in what we were doing in class mostly. How much he wanted to be with us in the Hero course. Why he didn't want to end up some side-kick. His dedication to his dream to become a hero.

I really admired him for that. Being a hero wasn't why I started. I'd wanted to help my parents. I wanted to make money, and with my ability, I could. It was only though my friendships with Midoriya, Iida, and even Bakugo, as crazy as it sounds, that I realized I wanted to be a hero, too.

"Just keep working at it." I bit my lip, "Aizawa-sensei says that 'no good hero is a one trick pony.'"

He nodded, "I've been training. After seeing you guys in action..." He paused, his smokey eyes turning toward the school that sat high on the hill behind us, "My mentor says the same thing."

"Keisei!" The PA dinged sharply, the kanji flashing on the monitors overhead.

"That's us," He said, another wide smile accompanying it as we got on our train. It took only a few more changes before we were at the Skytree Town, where we disembarked.

"Oh, wow!" I stared up at Skytree, it's soft white light making me ahh like a child watching fireworks. Hitoshi looked up, his eyes reflecting the light from the street, making him look like he'd achieved some sort of inward glow. "It's so beautiful," I said with a quiet awe, "Thank you so much, Hitoshi-kun."

"We haven't seen anything yet." He gave me a razor smooth grin, "Come on, let's do the tree and then, maybe dinner?"

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile, and he led me toward the river, all the lights of town and the Tree itself shining off it in a kaleidoscope of color. It was a cold walk, and I shivered a bit in my cardigan, wishing that I had a heating quirk. Or that he had one.

I felt the weight of his jacket on my shoulders, I looked up to see him sheepishly look away. "I'm fine."

I ducked my head, a blush warming my ears, "Thanks." I pulled the jacket close, the scent of whatever he'd used wafting, tickling my nose.

Skytree loomed ahead of us, and he got in line, buying two tickets and then joining me in front of the doors to the gallery open to the street.

"You should download this app," he showed me his phone, and again I blushed.

"I don't have a smart phone."

"Oh." He bumped my shoulder, "We'll share mine. It's a guide to what we're looking at when we get to the panoramic deck."

We rode the elevator, a harrowing 350 meters, making me feel a little like I should release my gravity, to really... feel the ride. It was almost hard to just feel the hum of electricity, to know that I was rising though the atmosphere not by my own volition, but a man-made contraption. Getting out on the Tembo deck was a relief.

I looked around with interest, the crowds way up here, past the first panoramic deck a little less than I thought. The whole world was spread before us. Shinso stared down, the glass under his feel making him gulp, though he almost managed to hide it.

To be honest, this was higher than I'd ever gone, but I felt like... jumping! To rise to the very top, where people don't do! For a reason, I reminded myself, but I couldn't stop the tingle in my fingertips as my quirk begged for release.

When I noticed Hitoshi's bald stare, I felt my entire body flush, "You're so alive here."

"Huh?"

I was fighting my body, trying to regain my footing as he came closer, "I know you fly, but..." He indicated the city beneath us, the sky above with a sweep of his hand, "Seeing you in your element is really.." He smiled, but it almost faltered, and I wondered if he was just as embarrassed as I was. "It's amazing."

Blushing be damned. My ears singed, and I couldn't help the dopey grin that appeared. Instead of answering though, I moved the the window, staring out. He came beside me, activating his app, and together we did the tourist thing. A nice, safe, non-embarrassing thing.

We looked at the exhibits, and grabbed a coffee and a couple of sandwiches to eat on our way back to UA. It was the latest date I'd been out on so far, even Mineta's movie had me home before 9. We practically ran back to the Skytree station.

It was busy, people crowding as others flowed to and from the trains as we waited for ours. Shinso turned toward me as someone bumped me hard from behind. His arms flew out to catch me, as we crashed together. Doesn't this stuff only happen in shoujo manga? Our lips met just as he tightened his hold and my body pressed against him. An accidental kiss, and to my secret pleasure, I leaned into it.

He broke away, "Sorry.." His face was tomato red, as I'm sure mine was. "I'm just..."

My hand crept up, the fingers fanning over my lips, "No, it just happened, it was an accident, it.."

"Don't." He interrupted my babble, "It meant something, okay. Don't say it didn't mean anything."

"I'm sorry, Hitoshi-kun." I could feel my heart beating in my chest, "It's just that.."

Someone bumped him from behind, and he swayed, but his blush was gone, and his eyes were intense, "I'll settle for that now. But I want another date."

"You do?" I swallowed, searching his eyes, "Why?"

"Because I like you, Ochaco-chan. I want to see you again."

If I thought my heart had been beating before, it was nearly thunder in my throat, now. "Okay." I smiled a bit, "I'll e-mail you, okay?"

That infernal smile again, "That's fine."

The train ran back to Tatooin Station and the city of Musutafu which still sent out bright lights and the noise of a bustling city. I was feeling so many different emotions. When I came home with Iida, I'd just felt overloaded, like he wanted something I couldn't give. Now, with Shinso walking at my side, trying to pretend that he didn't want his coat back... I just felt happy.

This has to be what Mina wanted. Not all she wanted probably, but I haven't felt this... energized in a long time. I smiled, a secret little thing just for me. She was right, though I wouldn't tell her that. Operation Ochaco-chan was a complete success!

* * *

 **AN/** I actually have a TIMELINE. ROFL If you knew me, you'd be flippin' impressed. Thanks to my friends, without whom this story would never have seen the light of day. Tasia and Mosevic, you guys rock my socks!


	7. A Dancing Date or Kaminari Makes a Scene

_Well now, I get low and I get high_  
 _And if I can't get either, I really try_  
 _Got the wings of heaven on my shoes_  
 _I'm a dancin' man and I just can't lose - Stain' Alive by the BeeGees_

Shinso accompanied me all the way to Alliance Heights, where I reluctantly gave his jacket back, "Thanks for bringing me back."

He put the jacket on, his cheshire grin once again making my ears flash with heat, "Are you going to keep going out with other guys?"

I smiled, "Yes."

"So there's competition?"

"Not yet," I laughed quietly, flashing my ID at the door to unlock it. "But who knows, there's some pretty non-standard guys in my class after all."

He just nodded, his hazy purple eyes never leaving my face, "Then I'll wait patiently for my e-mail."

"You'd better," I swung the door open, "Good night, Hitoshi-kun."

"Sweet dreams, Ochaco-chan."

The next morning, I woke before my alarm, sitting up with a shiver, my mind still on what had happened last night. A kiss. Accidental, maybe, but Hitoshi seemed to feel it too. A connection. I smiled as I slipped into my house shoes and padded to the elevators on down to the common room.

It was so early that the downstairs was silent except for the sound of chopsticks whisking in the kitchen. I'd actually managed to be awake to see Bakugo do his domestic thing. I should put it on my calendar.

I walked in, and he glanced at me before returning to his task, pouring cream into a bowl, "You were out late last night."

"Sorry dad," I joked and he snorted. "I'd think you'd be more amazed that I'm up early."

He beat the contents of the bowl; eggs, I saw when I craned my neck. He put the sticks in the sink, and pulled a fat loaf of French bread from it's bag. "What're you making?"

"French toast." He grabbed a serrated knife, cutting thick slices from the loaf, "Soak the bread in the egg then put them on the griddle. There's only enough for two. I thought Todoroki would be here since we have class today."

I grabbed a piece, dipping it in the egg. He grabbed my wrist, "Dammit! I said soak, not dip!" He released my hand, "Just give it a slow count of five and give it a shake."

"His loss is my gain, I suppose." I made a face at him, "Yelling and all."

"Hell, yeah, it is. Icy hot will just have to manage on his own."

We made breakfast in silence after that, Bakugo finishing the yolky slices while I got the plates and stuff set up. We were eating in silence too when Todoroki and a few other guys filed in.

"Hey!" Kaminari pouted, looking at the now cooling griddle, "What? This is why I get up early!" He stomped to the cupboards, pulling out the cereal and a bowl, fixing his own breakfast. He popped a spoon into the bowl ang grabbed a banana, throwing it on the table next to me.

"How'd you luck out?"

"I woke up really early. I have work-study on Saturday mornings now that Ryukyu has accepted Tsyu-chan and I as interns."

He blinked, his brows drawing down, "Will you be home before six? If Mina didn't tell you, I'll kill her!"

"If we have a date, no, she didn't say anything. Don't worry, though. We only work for a few hours. I'll be home by three." I smiled at our very own stun gun, "Where are we going?"

"I'm out." Bakugo scarfed the last piece of toast, and stood, "Icy Hot?"

"Yeah," Todoroki gave me a glance I couldn't understand. He followed Bakugo out and I exchanged a look with Kaminari.

"What was that?"

Denki shook his head, his mouth half-full of breakfast when he answered, "I don't think Bakugo approves of anything that sounds like 'not work'. And Todoroki is probably confused. I'm pretty sure he doesn't have a personal life."

"Oh." I followed them with my eyes as they walked out of the dorm into the cold. I wasn't sure Denki was one hundred percent on Bakugo, we'd had a sort-of a understanding since the Sports Festival. Maybe he was upset over something else entirely. Todoroki on the other hand... I shook my head at the blonde.

Kaminari peeled his banana and pointed it at me, "We have a date at the Imperial Senate? It's an all ages club. Jiro's mom is doing a guest DJ, and she can't make it because her work-study doesn't let out until later."

I smiled, "Wow! I'm so excited! I love dancing and music. When do you want to meet?"

"I'll be ready to go by five. Let's eat here and then go. Sound good?"

I nodded eagerly. This was going to be the best week ever.

 **At The Imperial Senate**

The music thumped, making my feel feel anxious to be out on the floor to try it out. Kaminari must have felt the same, as he rocketed in, tugging me behind him though the crowd. And crowd it was, there were a ton of people here just for Jiro-san. I had no idea she was so popular!

"Kyoka-chan's mom must be really good!" I shouted over the crowd as Denki joined a small line of chattering people.

He nodded, the bolt in his hair seeming to swing unbroken though the movement, "Oh, yeah! Have her give you a CD sometime. She's really good!" He smiled, his electricity nearly coming though his skin. "I'm going to sign up for the dance contest, you dance?"

"I don't know if I'm.."

He nudged me playfully, sending a small shock up my arm. I rubbed the warm spot he'd made, "You're dancing now! And with my quirk, we can't lose!"

I looked down, surprised to find that my foot was tapping, my hip keeping time against my hand even just standing in line. "I suppose I am." I smiled, "But using your quirk outside school..."

"Nah." He interrupted me, and I watched the hypnotic lights swirl on his skin, "Because of my quirk, I have fast reflexes. I can't help that." He gave me a truly devilish grin and I giggled. I suppose he couldn't help being who he was.

We got to the sign-up, and he put our names in the couples side, and we went to drink our weight in water. The bar was bustling with life, and I spent so much time stuck to Denki's side that I was starting to wonder if his quirk was simply a terrible case of static cling. He was chatty, though, and the music pooling and splashing against us left no silences to become awkward.

He pulled me out to dance, and I really realized just how fast his reflexes were. I've never felt so safe! He was everywhere, one second dancing in front, the next his arms encircled from the rear. We spent our time getting to know each other's rhythms, and it seemed that the dance competition crept up on us.

"Let's win this thing!" Kaminari and I dashed to the floor in front of where Kyoka's mom was spinning.

We waited, joining the fringes in the dancing for our names to be called. When we finally got there, Jiro-san seemed to give Kaminari a wink, and she changed her record, and used her laptop to play a new track. I didn't know it, but it was obvious Kaminari did.

"Just follow my lead!"

He set up disco fingers which I easily copied, and then moved into a slightly more complicated dance move. In no time, I was twisting and kicking, swinging my hip and stepping right along with him as the song 'Stayin' Alive' played over the music track for 'Back in Black'. It was... electrifying!

When it ended, we left the floor amid clapping, whistling and cat calls, all the while the both of us breathing like we'd just done a ten kilometer run. We stood on the sidelines, cheering the other dancers on while we waited.

Kaminari was practically glowing with a sort of smugness even beyond his usual glow. I elbowed him in the side and he jostled me back, sending a shock though my body that was almost pleasant. I laughed, and he gave me a funny look.

"You shocked me just now. It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would!" I was talking loudly enough to be heard over the music, and another song ended to clapping as the last participants left the dance floor.

He smiled back, "You shoulda gone out with me before I started perfecting the quirk."

"You were serious?" It seemed like forever ago, so much had happened since he asked me out for mochi out of the blue. I thought he'd just been joking.

He shrugged, "We'd better line up for our prize." I followed him back to the stage area, and he continued, "I'm kinda that kind of guy, you know?" His blonde hair was shining in the lights that were making his amber stained eyes glow, "Maybe I'm not serious that often, but when it comes to girls? Yeah. I was serious."

I snorted; that wasn't really a good way to make sure I'd go out with him again, no matter how much fun I was having. Denki had asked every single girl in our class out in that case. I wanted someone serious for me.

"Our judges have voted on the top five! Will..." I waited on pins and needles, hoping to hear our names. "Lastly, Kaminari and Uraraka! Come join us on stage!" We clambered up to more thunderous applause and foot-stamping. My heart was racing again, and Kaminari grabbed my hand as we waited.

"In third place!" The announcer pointed at a couple right next to us, "Great job, Ishida and Yamino!" The crowd cheered again as they left the stage. "Next, in second place, and three free admissions and a CD from our DJ..." He let the tension build, "Great job, Hirada and Saito!" More wild clapping and stomping as the second place couple left the stage. "Finally, with the most votes..." The noise went almost dead, "Kaminari and Uraraka! You two were electric out there!"

He handed Denki a plastic, gold-colored Stormtrooper helmet on a stick, an envelope, and two CDs, "Congratulations!" Denki held the trophy up high, and Kyoka's mom started our song, and he burst into movement as I burst into embarrassed flames.

* * *

 **AN/** Because I can, I will blame Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for writing all that dancing stuff that made me want to take Ochaco out dancing! LOL And thanks for beta-ing, too.


	8. Study Date or Sero's Sticky Situation

_Then I see you_  
 _You're walking cross the campus_  
 _Cruel professor_  
 _Studying romances - Campus by Vampire Weekend_

We walked back to campus, Kaminari keeping the conversation flowing nearly single handedly. He peered at me as we entered the grounds. "What's up?"

"Sorry," I shook my head and giggled, "It's nothing. I've never done anything like that before. I guess I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed, that's all."

"Oh. That's cool," Denki flashed his ID at the gates, and they moved aside for us and we continued to Alliance Heights. "I really had a lot of fun, Ochaco-chan."

"Me too, Denki-kun," I said with a genuine smile, even if I was a little tired. "I really enjoyed our date."

He smiled wider, and opened the front doors. It being Saturday night, and not even that late, most of our class was still loitering in the common rooms. The big doors thudded shut and nearly 19 sets of eyes turned toward them to see Kaminari sling an arm around my shoulders to give me a hug and a small hip check that made me stumble to the side.

"Kamaniari-kun!"

"Sorry, sorry, couldn't resist!" Most of the class laughed it off, just more Denki brand fun, and turned around. "There," he said quieter, "No need to be freaked out." He looked up, and his smile wilted a little, "Your protector is coming. We should totally do this again some time." He pressed the envelope we'd won into my hands and sauntered off to plop on the TV couch.

"Do I sense a love connection?" Mina's smile was wide and showing teeth.

I shook my head, "We have a good time..." I shrugged, "A very good time, but no."

"It's fine." She replaced Kaminari's arm with hers, "Tomorrow-"

I interrupted, my tone colored with mock disbelief.

"I have another date? How crazy!"

"I know, right?" She laughed at the joke, "Sero-kun asked me what you like to do. He'll be down in the common room at six sharp."

"Oh? And what does Sero-kun want to do?"

It was her turn to shrug as she pulled me into the kitchen after her, "I have no idea. I'm going to make us tea. Tell me how it went!"

 **Sunday Night, Six... Sharp...**

Sero was in the common room, but he was decidedly not ready to do much of anything. I tipped my head, walking toward him, and he slumped forward, his hair hanging over his face as he bowed.

"I am so, so sorry!" He started, "I should have just said something, or rescheduled or anything!"

"You'll have to start at the beginning," I chided him.

He straightened, "I can do that." He flopped into a long couch, and I sat gingerly beside him. "A couple of days ago, I asked Mina-chan if I could get a date with you. It was all set up, you know?" I nodded, "Right. So fast forward to Friday, and that stupid history test."

"Oh." I smiled at him, "I barely passed. How'd you do?"

"No barely about it. I didn't." He shook his head sadly, "I've been trying to finish all the extra credit and make-up work, and I couldn't! I tried!"

"Well..." I pressed my hands to my knees, falling forward to match his posture and catching his eye, "We can work on it together. We'll call it a..."

"Study date!"

"Perfect. You go get your homework, and I'll go get snacks." I tipped my head at one of the empty tables bordering our kitchen, "Meet me over there."

He stood, a broad smile lighting up an otherwise plain face, "You're a life saver, Uraraka."

By the time Sero had come back, a stack of books under his arm, I had set up with paper, pencils and a bowl of nori crackers. He smiled, his grin making me return it like always. No one should have such an infectious smile.

"Snacks!" He plopped into the seat, slamming his books down, making the rest of the students loitering in the common room turn to look.

I giggled and pushed the bowl toward him, "Dinner after, but nori is brain food."

We both snagged books, this was as good a time as any to bone up on my history too. We quizzed each other over the material, and in time, drew a small crowd of on lookers. Izuku had pulled up a chair and Bakugo was shouting answers from the game area. The atmosphere was so lively, it was almost possible to forget our "date" had been infiltrated.

"No, it doesn't work like that," Mina reached past and ruffled the pages. "Look. See, it says right here that the reign of the Pharaohs was ended with Cleopatra simply because it was long in decline. The world had moved past that."

"It's more romantic to think that it was because of love," I rebutted with a smile.

Sero looked at me curiously, "You think love could do that? End an empire? Reshape human history?"

"Maybe not end an Empire," I gestured at the books, "But change the course of human history? Yes. Absolutely."

Izuku's eyes turned inward, "Well, why not?"

"Nonsense." Bakugo turned up the tv, but we all looked at him anyway before returning to the conversation.

"Here I am, sitting with people I love, and who knows what'll happen because of it."

"Romantic love," Sero interjected, "If these people weren't here, it was just say, you and I, could we change the course of human history?"

"To borrow Midoriya-kun's words, 'why not'?" I gave him a different smile, and his grin was suddenly softer, more intimate, "Yeah. We fall in love. A villain only we can defeat..."

"We save the world."

"Human history changed." The rest of group cracked up, and left to get whatever was necessary for comfort, but Sero stared at me. "What?"

"I never noticed before..." He began to chew his underlip, "The way you think is so nice."

I cocked my head, "Thanks?"

"I mean it. Sometimes it isn't about what history books say, or other people, or even myself. Sometimes, it's thinking that two people falling in love could move history. Thank you... Ochaco-chan."

I smiled, "You're welcome. I'm happy we could do this, I think this is one of the best evenings I've had in awhile."

"Yeah." Sero's face settled, "It's kind of a lame..."

"Don't say it, you'll ruin it. It was a great date, Sero-kun. Let's do it again sometime, okay?"

* * *

 **AN/** Next up is Shoji! I lost my list and timeline... but fortunately have all the chapters *named* and written down on this doc. At least I sort-of remember my ideas for them! *dies* Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a comment. A thank you shout to Tasia'sENDLESSDreams for helping me! Please read her Muse Academia! It's a lot of fun!


	9. A Monotone Date or Shoji is Cool

_Boy, don't you worry, you'll find yourself_  
 _Follow your heart and nothing else_  
 _And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_  
 _All that I want for you, my son, is to be satisfied - Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd_

Aizawa grumped at us, the whole class was practically lying on the pitch, trying to remember how to breathe after a brutal work out thanks to Bakugo mouthing off. I looked to the left, Deku rubbing his leg while he tried to listen to Aizawa. Tsuyu to my right, croaking lightly.

"Dismissed." Aizawa finally gave up on us, and watched as we lurched away back to the locker rooms and a very welcome shower.

Mina slowed to wait for me, her horns almost looking dejected. "You and Shoji-kun doing anything special tonight?"

"Ugh," I moaned. "Thank goodness he just wants to take me to that showing of Rashomon tonight. To be honest," I looked around for Shoji, and found him father back, talking to a few of the other boys, "I was a little afraid of going out with him after seeing his room. I'm not sure what to expect from a minimalist of that caliber."

"At least he doesn't seem like the pervy type. Though Mineta seemed to think he is. They say animals recognize their own." She giggled, "It might be better if he is, so at least you have that to look forward to. That movie is only a million years old." She fake snored and I groaned again.

Tsuyu stood guard at the girl's locker room door, holding it for us. We stepped though, and started to peel out of our suits. "It's been fun going on so many different dates, though, no matter how odd they seemed at the time. I had no idea how different each guy would be. From Koda to Kaminari, it's been really cool, getting to know everyone better."

Mina smiled, pulling me into a sweaty hug as we scampered toward the showers, "I knew you were just sitting in your room miserable. I'm glad to be of service!"

As we left the locker rooms, I peeled off from my friends toward the large shadow waiting by the outer doors that could only be Shoji.

"Shoji-kun," I smiled and snugged on a jacket, "I think I'm ready. Do I need anything else?"

He shook his head, "No. Have you seen the movie, Uraraka? It's one of my favorites."

I shook my head, "I don't generally do black and white films, but I'm looking forward to it!" I rushed to assure him, though all he did was shrug. Well, judging from what I knew about him, which was still not a lot considering we all live under the same roof... He was a minimal kind of guy. I could still picture seeing him after Bakugo had been taken from the 'retreat', and he looked upset, but not as scared as the rest of us. That was probably helpful when training to be a hero.

I trailed alongside him, just enjoying the walk away from campus and downtown where all the movie theaters were. Except the longer we walked the more I realized we weren't going to a regular theater. I wasn't surprised in a bad way. I knew, in the back of my mind, that a movie that'd come out before my parents were born wasn't going to be playing at the local multiplex. Instead, we were walking toward the older part of town.

First we stopped at a takoyaki stand, where Mezo paused to extend a mouth stalk to order several sticks. The worker handed us a few extras, and Shoji thanked him politely, and we sat at one of the stall's tables. I dug in, starving after our longer training today. That's when I saw something I'd never thought to see: Mezo grew a mouth on his bicep, which greedily ate his skewers. Had I honestly never seen him eat without his mask?

"I know you have a mouth under there," I remarked. I distinctly remembered seeing him scream during a practice, and it was the mask that had moved, not an extra mouth, though that did seem to be his preferred way of communication.

"Do you?" Mezo's mask moved in small increments, "I thought I'd completely gotten away with everyone knowing that I make the mouths and ears and extra noses."

"I don't know how many others have noticed, but I saw you shout once. No extra mouth."

He nodded, "I just like wearing it, they're really quite comfortable you know. And I think that the other mouths talking or eating makes me seem more mysterious."

"You don't really need that to be mysterious," I smiled at him, "I mean, you're no Bakugo to go mouthing off about every little thing you like or dislike. Heck, for talking, you're not even a Todoroki, and sometimes I think he has a daily word limit and is determined not to breech it." I laughed, "Compared to you though, he's a positive chatterbox."

Another mouth stalk emerged, "Sorry, I could try being more verbose."

"Nice word usage." I chewed my last takoyaki ball and swallowed, "You don't need to be, if you don't want to be, though. I was just thinking earlier that your quiet nature makes you seem cool. Like nothing rattles you to the point where you can't use your quirk to do whatever you need to do with it. I wish I were that cool, actually."

He stood, his mouth stalk making a creepy smile, though I knew it was meant to be neutral. He held out his hand, and I took it, letting the large teen pull me to my feet. We continued on to the movie house, light conversation flowing between us now that he'd let his guard down. And after our conversation, I started to watch his eyes. They were the truest tell of his opinions and feelings.

The movie wasn't too long at just over 90 minutes, and the artsy crowd gathered there had put on an impromptu market afterward. Small tables and even wandering hawksters turned the little movie house into a tiny microcosm of a Kenji-style street fair. I happily gawked at pretty little things while Shoji soaked up the ambiance.

Later, walking back to UA, I felt dead on my feet. It had been a long day followed by a brutal practice and then a date that, while fun, had put me in a sleepy trance. Shoji ambled along, seemingly unaware of my near zombie state. He stopped just before we got back to our dorms. He pulled his ID out with one dupli-hand while his natural one was holding a small object.

"Thank you," he said, his eyes twinkling in the security lights. "I just wanted to say that I liked what you said last week to Sero about how love could change the course of history." He looked away, then back, "I know everyone else laughed it off, but..." He shrugged, and held out a trinket, "He was right. The way you think, it's unique and refreshing. You're cool enough."

"You want me to keep talking?" He handed me a small blown glass star and I stared up at him.

"Yeah." He turned to swipe his ID as I examined the little star. "Good night, Uraraka, and keep reaching for the stars."

* * *

 **AN/** Rashomon was on a list of minimalist movies. Never seen it, probably couldn't, I hate black and white movies. Though it sounded kinda cool. Okay, my husband and I decided that yeah, he could eat with the extra mouths. XD Kenji is a neighborhood in Tokyo that sounds like hipster paradise Portland to me. Next, the one I was waiting for: Bakugo. How will my favorite love interest fare? As always, **thanks Dreams** for all the help! Please go read her story: Muse Academia XD **ALSO:** To the guest that commented, thank you! I couldn't reply personally, but nope, I don't need ideas anymore. But if you have an idea for a pairing, you never know what might happen outside this fic, so mail me!


	10. Illegal Date or Bakugo Breaks the Mold

_You had one eye in the mirror_  
 _As you watched yourself gavotte_  
 _And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner_  
 _They'd be your partner -You're So Vain by Carly Simon_

A knock sounded at my door, and I lept up to answer it. I opened the door to see Bakugo, and I squinted at him, "Um." I would have been less surprised to see Santa Claus. I nervously shifted, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey." He pushed open the door, looking over my room with a critical eye. I blushed as he found me again, "Get dressed and come downstairs."

"What? Why?"

He smiled then, a rare non-creepy grin, "I assume you have warmer clothes that are less pajamas like and not your uniform. And I know about your little date thing. I asked Mina, she said you were free. Will you go out with me, Uraraka?"

I was so tempted to ask him to explain it again, since I was positive I'd heard wrong. "Sure, yeah. I'll meet you in the common room." I touched the door as he started to swing it closed, "Do I need anything else?"

"I'm going to grab some crap from the fridge." He gave me a half smile, not quite a smirk, "You won't need anything else."

I nodded, and drew the door closed as he poked hands into his pockets and walked back to the elevator. With a mind brimming with strange thoughts, I pulled off my clothes to change.

Bakugo had asked Mina? Mina had agreed, even though after last night's date I begged off for today because I was still tired. I suppose Katsuki being somewhat less than terrifying did take special consideration. But the biggest question is why? Bakugo doesn't do anything without a reason. Even if it's not apparent at the time, later on, it'll bite you in the butt.

Well. This was a date. He wasn't going to stick his hand into my personal space and blow my guts to kingdom come. We were just going out some where, like a pic nic? I grabbed my coat, setting it out before changing into my favorite jeans and a flower-printed henley.

I arrived in the common room, but most of the class was already out doing their thing for the day. Private workout, work study, just plain study... Midoriya was sitting in front of the tv, a dumbbell in one hand as he watched me walk out. I glanced at him, and he frowned, and turned his gaze to Bakugo, who was standing, his left hand idly keeping time on his thigh. His right hand held what looked like two bento boxes in a skull printed sling.

"Ready?" Bakugo's hand reached up to scratch his ear, an old nervous gesture I'd picked up on during the Sports Festival. He hadn't been as all-over confident as he'd seemed. Then or now.

"Yeah." I glanced out the window at the sun creeping over the other dorms and the school itself, "Let's go."

 **...At a locked gate in a shrine downtown**

"It's closed."

Katsuki laughed, "It better be or it's no fun. Our quirks are specially suited to breaking and entering."

I stared at him and my adrenaline spiked, "We're heroes," I hissed, "We can't use our quirks in public! For crime!"

He nearly doubled over in quiet laughter, "I'm that good." He indicated the gate, "If you just float us over?"

I looked around, "Bakugo..?"

"Yeah?"

"You've done this before?"

"Yeah." His laughter subsided, but the smile remained, "Of course. Never been caught, and your quirk is _quiet_. Let's go."

"Heh," I let out a nervous chuckle, but it nearly choked me, "O-okay." I reached out, "Don't hit me, I have to touch you."

"It's a date." He cut his eyes, "If you don't touch me, I'll be disappointed."

I nodded, "Where? You're wearing a coat."

His eyes lit as he came close, "Where ever you need to," he purred and my heart thudded like a base drum. "Just frakkin' hurry up."

I sucked in a breath. Here goes nothing. I pressed five fingers into his cheek, holding them until his gravity negated, and he began to float. My god. He's so warm. Like abnormally warm. Was that the first time I'd ever touched him? My hands were shaking when I pressed fingers into my neck.

"Grab the gate and get over. I'll follow and then drop us." I kicked off the ground as Katsuki grabbed the gate and swung his body over the obstacle. I followed, and he swallowed hard. Yeah, this floating thing isn't for everyone.

"Sorry, weightlessness is weird." I stapled my fingers, and we dropped to the ground, me in a crouch, him like he was getting out of a luxury car. "Now what?"

He looked around, pointing to a cluster of ornamental trees and the temple grounds behind them, "Over there. Come on."

He sprinted to the thin cover of autumn bare trees, and I sped at his heels. We burst though the tree trunks, and I stopped dead, my eyes widening. The temple grounds were decorated. Tents, booths and games were set up, but it was empty.

"What's this?"

Katsuki smirked, a small snort erupting before he answered, "Every year around this time, this shrine puts on a viewing of the Autumn foliage." He gestured, and I lifted my eyes to the towering ginko trees and wide maples. An explosion of yellow and red with flourishes of orange, and I caught my breath. This was stunning.

"I thought I'd take you to the early admission."

I nodded, my adrenaline finally low enough to contemplate that we'd just broken into a shrine to look at trees. He was right. The breaking and entering did add a monster dash of spice to a date that I would have thought too tame for the explosions master.

We walked the grounds, and Katsuki was obviously familiar with them. I figured he would be, since Izuku had mentioned that they'd grown up here. He picked up a bright yellow leaf, passing it to me while he talked about the ancient trees. I knew about them, of course, they're practically a national treasure, but Katsuki... seemed a different person.

"I used to play under trees like these." He lay a hand on a trunk, "They're not quite as old, of course, but still..." He bent, unpacking the bento, "Anyway."

"Thanks, Bakugo-kun." I stuck the leaf I'd been twirling in my fingers behind my ear, "Really. Thank you for sharing this with me. It's really beautiful."

He blushed slightly, "I hope you like omelette."

"I do." I laughed suddenly, "It seems all I ever eat that you've made features eggs."

His blush brightened, "Well, they're good. And you can do about a billion things with an egg." He handed me a box, sitting on the carpet of gold. "Just eat. It's freezing."

I couldn't argue that. Though the sun was out, picking the golden wheat tones in his hair and glinting in his eyes, it was still chilly. I flipped open the box, and pressed my hands together, "Itadakimasu."

 **Later...**

"So, we're back." I let the sounds of student life on the weekend flow around me.

The sun was high as we stood in the commons before Alliance Heights. I'd had a great date, my second favorite so far, and I'd be a liar if I said I hadn't had a bit of a crush on Katsuki. Garbage attitude and everything, he was the kind of guy I admired, although Midoriya had the kind of personality I liked more. Or did I? Was I falling for the bad-guy routine? Did he want a good girl?

"Ochaco-chan." He searched my eyes as I blushed at the sudden endearment.

A knuckle pressed under my chin, gentle pressure lifting my face to his. Fire-souled eyes were shuttered, unblinking as he held my gaze hostage. His lips, softened for a moment then curled into a grin that turned downright predatory. My lips parted as he lifted my chin.

He leaned forward, and my heart slammed into my throat. Finally, a real kiss! And he had been so perfect, beautiful and just nervous enough to make my insides squirm with butterflies.

His nose skimmed my cheek, his breath curling past my ear as he angled his mouth over the shell, "This was textbook." He nuzzled my hair as I started to tremble, "I didn't realize you were so pathetic, Ochaco-chan." He roughly bumped my shoulder as he walked away, his hands buried in his pockets.

I stood, petrified with embarrassment. My entire body flashed hot with anger even as my eyes betrayed me with tears. They rolled down my cheeks as I tried to catch my breath. I felt myself turn ever so slowly to watch him going back to the dorms. I wished for the first time, even with every other time he'd been mean or nasty, that Katsuki Bakugo would fall off the planet and disappear.

Suddenly, my anger burned though my tears and I started running to catch him up, to give him a piece of my mind. How dare he! "Bakugo!"

He didn't even bother to turn and smirk at me as he opened the doors to Alliance Heights. Well. He wanted more people to be part of this? That would work for me. I stormed in after him, pulling the heavy door open with a wild slam. Since it was Saturday afternoon, most of the class was down in the common room now, and they all turned toward the sound.

"Stop right there, you ass!" I shouted, and Katsuki stilled, turning hard eyes on me, his very hair seemed to be twitching in fury. "How dare you! If you didn't want to do this, you didn't have to. You used me. You used me, and that was cruel, you bastard!" I couldn't help the burning tears as I bared my teeth at him, "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?"

"Get over yourself. This stupid teenage bullshit. I want to be a HERO. Not some simpleton with love on the brain." He scanned the room, picking out the people who'd been in my company, "You'd all do well to follow my example." He shifted his feet and resumed his measured pace though the common room, a heavy silence broken only by my broken sobs following him out.

* * *

 **AN/** Although this turned out the way I wanted it, it nearly broke my heart. Go ahead and leave hugs! LOL Anyway, thanks Dreams for your assistance! Next: Who is tough enough to stand up to Bakugo's bullying?


	11. A Spa Date or The Power in Girl Power

_Got some dirt on your shoulder, then let me brush it off for ya  
_ _If you're feeling me, put your five high  
_ _That's my girl - That's My Girl by Fifth Harmony_

Mina jumped off the couch, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Her mouth opened but I managed to make it to her before she could say anything she might regret. He was right; he's always right, damn him.

"Don't, Mina."

Momo stood too, her peach colored dress whispering around her legs as she snugged an arm around my shoulder. Tsuyu on the other side, her over-sized hand claiming the opposite side. A floating short set joined the hug fest, while Kyoka stared at Bakugo even though the walls that hid the elevator bank with murderous intent. I could hear the escape of the rest of Alliance's male population, and sighed, leaning into their embraces.

"I'm sorry," Mina started, "It's all my fault."

"He isn't right, you know." Momo squeezed, "This might be stupid, but if anyone deserves to have fun and decompress, it's us."

Toru piped up, "We need to have a date!"

"Ribbit," Tsuyu started, "I know a place that had a good mud bath."

"Ohh! Ohh!" Momo enthused, "My family has a membership at a very nice spa that caters to women only." I could feel her nodding, "Yes. A spa date! Girls only!"

"Tomorrow?" I perked up a bit, "I have work study in the morning but my afternoon should be free."

 **At the spa...**

The scents of bergamot, sage, and lemongrass made me smile in spite of myself. I was trying to be in a good mood, and to fully enjoy my day with the girls, my friends, but I wasn't letting myself. I just needed to let go! So, I exhaled, and then took a giant, slow breath in, letting my worries wash away.

The receptionist bowed us in, and we all dispersed, grabbing things off the shelves to sniff and chatter about. Momo signed us in, and then showed us the shampoo she liked off the shelves. It was heavenly, and we all agreed that she should never change it. I decided to buy one of their aromatherapy candles.

"Hello, which one is Uraraka-san?" A willowy girl, her hair pink and green looping ropes that were pinned in a crown on top of her head, smiled at the six of us, "I have a chocolate massage for you-oo!"

I mouthed chocolate massage at her and she nodded. My eyes lit up. If they had a mochi face wrap I was going to absolutely move in. I raised my hand and she beckoned me to follow her. I saw other women waiting for my friends, and in time, we were all arrayed in a room that smelled like it had been transplanted to the middle of a chocolate factory.

The rich, warm scent enveloped us as we stripped in the dressing room. Out in the massage area, it was joined by moth-watering caramel notes and even an occasional calming mint-scented breeze. By the time that was done, I was puddled Ochaco. I oozed more than stood to go to our second treatment.

The six of us sitting up to our chins in chocolate mud, and all we could do was lay back and allow our minds to rake happier paths. We talked and giggled, traded girl tips, and in general just... melted. Although I couldn't forget about Bakugo's abuse, I was able to come to terms with, if not the delivery, then the spirit of the harsh lesson.

Afterward, we all agreed to just get back to dorms. We walked together, bodies and spirits invigorated after those sensory delights. And the power of girl power. If ever I needed to just believe in girl power, now was the time!

We arrived back home, and I hugged them all again, confirming that I was fine, that it was over, and that all was forgiven. And it was. I have to trust them, not only the girls of 1-A, but everyone in the class and that included Bakugo. They went off to rest after our grueling spa day, but I snagged Mina's arm.

"I'm not sure anyone will want to do this anymore. I don't blame them, I don't want to either. Let's just say we did our best, had a few laughs..."

Mina's head was shaking already, "I know you don't hold what happened against him, but don't give up yet. There's a lot of great times still waiting."

"I don't know. Let me think about it," I rebutted quietly, "I know there's a lot of potential, but I don't know if my heart can take it. What if I actually do fall in love?" I rubbed my eyes, "Just no more unless I say, all right?"

* * *

 **AN/** Who rules the world? Okay, well, back to our regularly scheduled dates next time. A repeat performance for our dear Shinso. A giant thank you to my friend Dreams for helping me with these! And thanks to you, my dear readers, your comments make me so excited to write more for you!


End file.
